Green Revenge
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: Dr. Facilier is back and this time he has kidnapped Charlotte and turns her into a frog. Something that started as a revenge scheme might just become much much more. FacilierxCharlotte.
1. Good Morning

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

One morning Tiana woke up and turned to see Naveen who was still asleep. She smiled, got up, and got dressed. She went downstairs to get breakfast and started to eat. When she finished, Tiana went back upstairs and sat on the bed while she waited for Naveen to wake up.

Tiana shook him a bit "Naveen."

He kept sleeping,

She kept shaking him "Naveen!"

He kept sleeping.

"Naveen!"

He woke up," What?! What?! Where am I?!"

"Home?"

"Oh ok..."

"Yeah..."

"Is it Mardi Gras today?"

"Yeah, it is."

"WE NEED TO GET READY!" He said, getting up.


	2. Kidnapped

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

-8PM THAT NIGHT-

Everyone was ready for Mardi Gras and Naveen and Tiana sat on a frog themed float as the king and queen. Everyone cheered and clapped as the float went by while Charlotte stood in the crowd, cheering super loudly. Tiana smiled as she waved at them and they waved back.

She tried to follow their float until someone jerked her from behind," Ahh!"

He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away from everyone as she screamed.

Dr. Facilicer dragged her into an alleyway and took his hand off her mouth "Hello, young lady." He whispered with an evil grin.

She jerked away, struggling," WHAT THE HECK!"

"Now, don't waste your time young lady, you're not going anywhere."

"What do you want from me?!"

"Oh not much, just a little thing called... Revenge!"

"What?! I don't even KNOW you, sugahpie."

"Not on you, on your friends!"

"Oh... Then why do you need me?!"

"I'm gonna use you as bait to get Tiana and Naveen ."

"Oh..."

"Yeah ..."

"So are we just gonna sit here all night or-."

"No! I'm talking you to my hideout." He said and pulled her away.

"HELP!" She called out as he dragged her away.

He put his hand over her mouth again and kept dragging her away. She tried to get away, but it was no use. He kept dragging her away until they got to his hideout and he put her in a small windowless room and locked the door. She slumped down against the wall out of boredom as Dr. Facilicer walked away from the room.


	3. The Witch Doctor

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

Dr. Facilicer sighed "What do you want?!"

"You have REALLY bad motives... I mean you expect Queen Tiana and King Naveen to come save me..., but you haven't actually done anything to me. I'm not in any danger. They won't come."

"Sure they will, as long as they think you're in danger, they'll come."

"And how will they know I'm in danger unless I actually AM."

"Leave that to me."

She started to back away," Wait... What?! No!"

He smirked and walked towards her. She backed away into the wall as her eyes widened. He got to her and grabbed her as she screamed. He dragged her out of the room as she kept screaming. Dr. Facilicer dragged her into a different room. Dr. Facilicer let go of her, but before she could go anywhere, he recited a spell and green mist started to form around her.

She screamed," WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? QUIT!"

He ignored her and more green mist form around her.

She screamed again," WHAT IS THIS?!"

He smirked "You'll see."

She screamed again before passing out. She was now a frog.


	4. Seeing Green

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

He brought into the next room and put her on a table. He then put a glass bowl over her so she couldn't escape when she woke up and she eventually woke up 2 hours later and screamed as Dr. Facilicer walked into the room.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I turned you into a frog, what does it look like?"

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Hmm... No!"

She growled at him," YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared."

"My daddy is rich!"

"Whatever."

"He can sue you!"

"Yeah, I don't care."

She tried banging on the glass.

"It's no use, you're not escaping."

She looked down in fear before getting an idea and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry that doesn't work on me." He said _'Even if it is kind of cute... wait! What am I thinking?!'_

She tried harder.

"No!" he said _'Ugh! Why do I think she looks cute?!'_

She tried as hard as possible.

"N...no..."

She tried even harder.

"No..."

She stared up at him like that.

He looked away "No."

She banged on the glass again, but he didn't look. She glared at him, but he still didn't look.

She started to pout again," Oh come on... Even you know that it's not polite to keep a girl stuck in a jar..."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Oh come on... Sure, you're evil. I've got that..., but it never hurts to be a gentleman."

"... Nope."

"Oh come on..."

"No..."

"I could make you rich!"

"Um..."

"I will!"

"I... I... I dont know..."

"Oh come on..."

"... N...No..."

"Pwease..."

"No..."

His shadows surrounded the jar as she screamed and he smirked.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

He just stood there _'Ugh, why do I want to help her?! I don't even like her!'_

She kept screaming and he just kept standing there. "PLEASE!"

He sighed and lifted the jar off of her, but the shadows still circled her.

"Okay, you can stop now." He told them.

They went away as Charlotte curled into a ball, scared.

"They're gone now."

She sighed a breathe of relief and Dr. Facilicer rolled his eyes.


	5. Find Her

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

She glared at him as Tiana and Naveen broke in.

Dr. Facilicer looked at them "Well it's about time, you two showed up."

"Where's Lottie?" Naveen asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You kidnapped Charlotte La Bouff!"

"You can't prove I did that!"

"You're the only one who'd have a reason to want to!"

"Fine, it was me."

"Let her go!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"And why's that?!"

"I just dont want too." He said _'Well, I kind of like having her around... wait what am I thinking?!'_

"Let her go!"

"No!"

"We deserve an explanation!"

"I don't want too!"

They groaned," Where is she anyway?!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I COULD punch you for her and for killing Ray if you don't tell us."

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared."

Naveen punched him as he fell to the ground. "Where is she?!"

"Fine, fine. She's over there." He said and pointed to the table, but she was gone.

"Where...?"

"She _was_ right there."

"Well, she's gone now..."

"Well, then I don't know where she is."

"Fine! WE'LL find her!" They said, leaving.


	6. Let Me Go

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

Dr. Facilicer stood up and saw Charlotte, trying to escape from the window. Dr. Facilicer smirked and went over to her as she screamed.

He picked her up. "Nice try."

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"No!"

"You've gotten what you want! Now let me go!"

"Hm... no."

"Why not?!"

"I don't feel like it."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON! At least change me back!"

"About that... I can't... "

"What?! What do you mean you can't?!"

"I mean, the only way for you to turn back to normal is to kiss a prince."

"WHAT?!"

"You'd have to kiss a prince."

"H... H... How... UGHH!"

"Yeah, so you're pretty much stuck like that."

She glared at him.

"What...? It's not my fault, you're the one that wanted danger."

"Me and my big mouth..."

"Yep."

She groaned," You wouldn't happen to know any princes... Would you...?"

"Nope." he lied.

"I hate you." She mumbled," So now I'm just stuck here as your sorry little 'pet'."

"Yep, pretty much."

She looked away, sadly as she started crying and he rolled his eyes.


	7. Not That Bad

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I... I ... dont know."

"I'm stuck as a frog... How do you THINK I feel right now?"

"I dont know."

"Well, it feels pretty sucky."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... And to know that you'll never see your family or friends again just makes it ten times worse."

"Yeah..."

She just groaned and sat down as Dr. Facilicer began to walk away.

"Great now I'm bored and alone..."

He left the room and she groaned in annoyance as he kept walking away.

"Seriously?!"

He ignored her.

"Come on!"

He stopped and sighed "What is it now?"

"If you leave I'm gonna just escape."

"Fine, I'll stay"

"Good. I'll have someone to talk to."

"Whatever."


	8. Just Face It

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Princess and the Frog.**

"So... Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Dr. Facilicer."

"What's your real name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, you own me now. I at least want to know your name."

He rolled his eyes "Fine, Its Ewan."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ewan. I'm Charlotte."

"Same here, Charlotte"

"I honestly wish we hadn't met on such strange circumstances. In more ways than one..."

"Wait, what are you trying to saying?"

"Well for starters I'm your amphibian captive."

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever."

"And second of all... I don't like meeting others this way... It's not classy enough..."

"Whatever..."

"It's not like you'd care, but it's true."

"Yeah, I don't."

She sighed," If you find a way to change me back, I'll have an actual conversation with you."

"Well, I don't have a way."

"Find one!"

"There isn't one!"

She groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Just find a prince and bring me to him!"

"I dont know any!"

"Ughhh..."

"Just face it, you're stuck like that!"

She groaned and he smirked.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I love all my fans, but I have some very sad news to give you, Green Revenge will be deleted on October 1, 2014 UNLESS someone decides to adopt it. If any of you wish to adopt Green Revenge, please send me a PM. Thank you. Also, if you have any more questions, PM meas well. **


End file.
